Scribbles
by FaustinaAurelia13
Summary: Some random scribbles I have written (mainly from Tumblr).
1. Chapter 1

Here are some random things that I have written on Tumblr. This is my first foray into the GW fandom. All original characters belong to me.

XXX

The elderly man listened helplessly from his wheelchair facing the window, clenching the blanket laid over his legs, with an angry grimace on his face, as the young man discussed the sale of his beloved book collection.

"Now Ms. Noventa" Duo said "I understand you're interested in the sale of the entire collection."

"Yes" she responded "I know my grandfather loved these books and spent his life building this collection. Since his stroke, however, he hasn't been able to care for the collection as he once did. This house is also too much for one man to manage."

"I understand completely. I want to make this as easy and painless as I can" Duo interjected.

"Johnathan and I" she glanced at her husband as she continued "made the decision to move my grandfather somewhere that he would be more comfortable and to sell his collection and the house."

Duo let his gaze sweep around the room, taking in the shelves full of books, noting specific titles, and admiring the lush furnishings. The Noventa's were a very wealthy family and well-known collectors.

"Sylvia and I contacted you because you are widely known in the rare book world" Johnathan spoke "so what is your evaluation of the collection?"

Walking over to a wall, Duo turned to face the couple and gestured to certain volumes as he spoke. "Your grandfather has an amazing collection, many early editions of works, signed volumes, and so on." He pulled one volume off of the shelf and walked over to the desk, which also had several volumes stacked on top.

"Now this second impression second folio of Shakespeare's works" he said placing it on the desk "I would hang on to this, its value will never depreciate." He could immediately tell from the looks they gave each other that they had no knowledge of book value.

"In regards to the collection as a whole, I wouldn't let it go for any less than six hundred thousand" Duo said.

"I had no idea" Sylvia said "that they were worth so much."

"Don't take my word for it" Duo responded "seek a second opinion if you want. Always a good thing to do when selling a large collection." He passed Sylvia a business card from the breast pocket of his shirt "Feel free to call me if you have any questions."

"Of course, of course" Sylvia replied.

"Now in regards to this four volume set of Milne Pooh books" he said, placing his hand on the stack of books, "they are in good condition, but not particularly valuable."

He reached into his worn brown leather satchel and pulled out a wrinkled money envelope. "I would be willing to take it off your hands for two thousand, you won't get that much anywhere else" he said. Sylvia and Johnathan glanced at each other for a moment, before nodding in unison to accept his offer. Her grandfather clenched the blanket tighter as an angry shadow came over his face.

Duo allowed himself a small smile as he passed through the foyer, past the butler, and out the front door, pleased at his success with acquiring the Milne books.

"Maxwell, figures you would get here first, you vulture" an irritated male voice interrupted his thoughts. Looking up, he saw Alphonse Bauman, a fellow rare book dealer.

"Isn't everyone in our business a vulture, Bauman?" Duo questioned as he stepped aside to let Bauman pass. "Who wouldn't be for a first edition Milne set?" he said, patting his satchel.

"There's a small fortune in there Bauman. Happy hunting" he said as Bauman headed up the steps, and Duo turned to head the other direction.

"You are an unscrupulous bastard Maxwell. Thoroughly unscrupulous." Duo didn't even turn to acknowledge Bauman's comments, his shook his head and laughed quietly to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Here are some random things that I have written on Tumblr. This is my first foray into the GW fandom. All original characters belong to me.

XXX

She stared out the window at the glittering neon signs. _I hate the city_ she thought, wishing for the simplicity of the country life she had always known.

"Simplicity, but not the reality" a soft voice spoke from behind her. Strong arms wrapped around her and she smiled as she leaned back into the embrace. The lights were bright enough to partially illuminate the dark bedroom. It was a sight she had gotten used to over the years. She had changed, the man embracing her had not.

She had come a long way from the scared thirteen-year-old she was when they first met. The t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms swamped her small frame. Her pale skin emphasized the scars on her wrist, a reminder of what he had saved her from. She was embraced by a dark cloaked figure with a skull mask, but she wasn't frightened in the least.

"Why the formality?" she asked.

"On the job, so to speak."

"Now I feel underdressed" she paused before finishing "Duo". Even though his face was covered, she could sense his smirk. The image wavered and the cloaked figure was replaced by a man who appeared to be her age, wearing a black tank top, black pants, and black combat boots. A long chestnut braid trailed over his shoulder and violet eyes that almost glowed.

"I love when you say that" he said as he pulled her away from the window and onto the bed. He was poised over her, her hands above her head, their fingers interlaced. "Only you are worthy of my true name."

"I am eternally grateful for what you have done for me and I will always love you" she replied. His body shifted upwards and she gasped as he kissed the scars on her left wrist, his braid pooling on her stomach.

"You will never be hurt like that again" he said, a malevolent seriousness replacing his mirthful tone. "My Relena" he continued, possessively, kissing down her arm to her elbow.

She responded by lifting her head slightly to kiss the side of his neck. "Will there be much to do tomorrow?"

"Naughty, naughty" he chuckled. "There is always work, but that is for tomorrow. Tonight is for us." Out of nowhere soft music began to emanate from the radio on the bedside table. Relena chuckled to herself as Duo leaned down to kiss her. _How fitting_ she thought.

Danse macabre. Death and the Maiden. How cliché.


	3. Chapter 3

Here are some random things that I have written on Tumblr. This is my first foray into the GW fandom. All original characters belong to me.

XXX

"I'm going to trip Fei" she gasped as she cautiously moved forward over the sand. It didn't help that he had covered her eyes with his hands and she had no clue where she was or where she was being led.

"If you do I'll catch you" his breath tickled her ear. "We're here."

He removed his hands and she was speechless at the sight before her. The sun was setting and the ocean was calm. Nestled in front of a few large rocks was a round throw blanket with several assorted pillows at one end. Soft light came from candles in the sand near the top of the blanket. Two carpet bags, one with extra blankets inside, sat near the throw blanket. Duo was lying on the blanket, watching the ocean.

Smiling to herself, Relena took a moment to savor the scene before her. Duo said he had something big planned for this evening, but she hadn't managed to pry any details out of him. She was pulled from her thoughts by Wufei who gently tugged her arm and guided her over to the blanket.

"Perfect timing Fei" Duo said, sitting up and turning to face them "it should be starting soon." Duo leaned over to kiss Wufei, then Relena, before turning to the carpet bag and pulling out a bottle of wine and three glasses.

"This is a sacred day for gods, spirits, and the like" Relena said as she accepted a glass "thank you both for allowing me to experience it with you." The three clinked their glasses together and drank.

"That is part of the reason we wanted to speak to you about this today" Wufei said. "Duo and I have been together for several millennia."

Relena blushed and looked downwards, swirling the wine in her glass. As much as she had grown to love both of them, she still felt like an intruder, an outsider. Like she didn't deserve this happiness. Though she had never told either of them about her fears.

"We both love you very much" Duo said, as both he and Wufei moved closer to Relena and took her hands in theirs "and we thank the heavens every day that you are in our lives."

By this time the sun had set and a river of stars twinkled in the sky. "We would like to perform a ceremony, a ritual that goes back eons" Duo said.

"What are you saying?" she asked, flustered by the serious, loving looks both were giving her.

"In human terms, will you marry us?" Wufei asked.

"I…I" she began, pausing before continuing "I love you both so much, but how can I agree knowing that one day I will die and leave you with nothing but grief." As she spoke multi-colored lights appeared in the sky.

Duo placed an obsidian goblet on the blanket. "All we need to do is place a drop of our blood in this goblet and drink and we will be together for all eternity."

Speechless Relena stared at the goblet. Could she let go of her fears and doubts and embrace love and happiness?

"Yes" she said as she began to cry. Duo took her right hand and gently pricked her finger.

"Ow" she watched as a drop of blood fell into the cup, before Duo proceeded to do the same to his finger. She felt something cold on her left hand. Looking over, she saw Wufei slipping a ring on her finger. Set into the band was an amethyst, an opal, and jade. She could see a similar ring on his finger. While he added his blood to the goblet, Duo showed her his ring.

"I love you both so much" she sobbed. Wufei finished preparing the goblet, saying some prayers over it. Duo took a cloth out of his pocket and wiped away her tears. "I'm in such a state. I'm sorry."

"You still look incredibly cute" Wufei said, taking a drink from the goblet before passing it to Duo. As Duo drank Wufei snuck a quick kiss from Relena, which earned him a playful swat from Duo.

"Hey now, this is sacred stuff we are doing."

Duo stuck his tongue out at Wufei as he passed the goblet to Relena. She looked at them both before looking down into the goblet.

"Here's to forever with my loves" she said as she drank.


End file.
